Jays Dragon
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Jay finds a dragon in a pet store, all he has to do is introduce him to his family. Everyone Meet Smaug.


"You found a dragon?" Mal asked, "and you didn't tell anyone but Dude?" She clarified. Jay nodded, the baby dragon still in his hands. "Are you sure that's a dragon? It seems more like a lizard?"

Jay stared at her wide eyed, gasping. "How dare you." He said, "he's a dragon and I'm naming him something that will bring fear into the hearts of people, how bout Smaug?"

Mal just sighed, resigned. "Smaug sounds like a good name, great even."

"Really? Cool, should I tell Carlos and Evie?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Yes please do that, Evie would kill you if you didn't tell her first." Mail smiled leaving the room. "I have a date so you in three hours."

"Evie, I have a surprise." He called out walking into their room.

Evil was sitting at the able looking over her sketch book. "Jay." She greeted, barely looking towards him, he placed Smaug on the table.

"Meet Smaug, my pet dragon." Evil jolted up studying the red, baby dragon.

"He's so cute."

"I know, I showed you first because of how many ideas you could come up with for him." Jay said rubbing the name of his neck. A nervous habit he picked up from Chad.

"Seriously!" She squeezed, "Dizzy! We have some work to do!" She ran out of the room.

"Oh and go tell Carlos!"

Smaug was a small, red, fire breathing, dragon. He looked more like an Iguana with wings and he didn't shoot fire out of his mouth, or at least not yet. He's still a baby.

Animals were 'prey' to him, they submitted to him because he could kill them with poison talons, or burn them to a crisp. He was strong, the only person stronger was father. Father found him in a store window. He was labeled Iguana, but he wasn't the animals all knew it, humans were just really stupid sometimes. That's why he burnt anyone how called him Iguana. He was a dragon and a Proud one at that.

Father, who went by Jay, stared at him through the glass, not paying attention to the sign beside him. "It's a dragon," he looked at him like he should, with awe. His tail raised in delight and he sauntered over towards the Human, "I'm Jay," he greeted him. "Your very handsome." And he was, or at least everyone said to him besides that whiny child who visits everyday.

The human walked u to the store, confident. The words were quiet even for him. Though, the store human squeeled very loudly. "Your Jay, The Tourney player and Ja'fars son. What would you want in a shop like ours."

"The Dragon in the window, i'd like to um… get him?" He said not knowing the word, the human was weird. Though all Human were weird by default, he was just more weird than others.

"Dragon!" The Store Human shrieked, "what dragon?!" His eyes held fear, making him happy. They should be scared, they would the the day when they took him from his family.

"The one in front," Weird Human said, confidently.

"Take it, it's all yours free of charge." The store Human says. "Really?" Jay asked, "yes I knew something was wrong with the little lizard." The Human stared at him suspiciously. "I'll even give you free food if you take him away and never bring him back."

"Okay, thank you Mister." Weird Human says as he put his hand in the tank. He stared at the platform, contemplating before walking onto it. Weird Human smiled at him, raising his hand out of the tank. "Are you sure you don't need the tank?" The Store Human said from behind the counter.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I will be just fine." Weird Human said walking out. "A name, a name" he kept mumbling.

And he didn't care, as long as he got food.

"Carlos," Jay said walking into their room, Making Carlos look away from the video game. "We have a new roomie."

"What is that?" He asked, looking at the tiny Lizard from where he stood.

"a dragon," Jay said, Proudly. The dragon preened under the gaze and recognition he deserved. "His name is Smaug, and he's going to live with us, maybe rule the world." Jay said seriously.

"Rule the world?" Jay nodded, confidently "of course he's a dragon."

"That doesn't—" Carlos stopped, "never mind, you made up your mind. Can he fly?"

"I don't know," Jay grinned, "but look at him, he's so proud of himself."

"Are you sure it's a dragon?" Carlos asked, "yes." Jay said, eyes narrowing.

Jay set Smaug down on the table, writing the rules down on a piece of paper.

Smaug did follow any of the rules, in fact he Puked an amount of fire that burnt a hole the size of a rock into the table.

The paper wasn't spared, Smaug doesn't care, he's going to rule the world.


End file.
